


Dancing on the Edge

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Dayzee, Crossover, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Justus and Dayzee affair, Justus is alive, Steffy and Thomas are in Paris too, When Dayzee and Marcus left town they went to Paris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: It's late 2013. Marcus and Dayzee are living in Paris. So is Steffy. Everything is progressing along as usual until a new man enters the picture with an eye for Marcus's married wife.
Relationships: Justus Ward/Dayzee Leigh, Marcus Forrester/Dayzee Leigh, Marcus Forrester/Steffy Forrester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dancing on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Justus is alive and well. He was injured (but not killed) by Manny Ruiz.

****

**Chapter 1 - Contentedness**  
  
Dayzee hummed along to the radio as she carefully piloted the Renault Espace down the long, busy stretch of road known as _Champs-Élysées._ Rihanna’s latest song played on the stereo. It was such a catchy number. Dayzee couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the famous chanteuse flawlessly hit the high notes in the chorus. That woman could sing like no other and she was beautiful as could be too. Marcus liked to tease Dayzee that she had a “girl crush” on Rhi-Rhi. He had even asked Dayzee if Rihanna was “The One”.  
 _  
“The One -- the one, what?” Dayzee had asked when he broached the subject as they lay on the sofa together after a long day, listening to one of the few American stations in France. Rihanna was crooning “Take a Bow” in the background.  
  
“You know, **The One.** The one person you could sleep with that I wouldn’t be allowed to be upset about.”  
  
“Ohmigod, are you kidding me right now?” Dayzee laughed, grabbing the pillow out from underneath his head and clobbering him with it. He laughed loudly as he grabbed for the pillow, wrenching it easily from her tiny hands. He tossed it aside, carefully rolling her to a position beneath him, gripping her by the wrists and drawing them above her head.  
  
He kissed her -- a slow, sweet, soulful kiss. She smiled into his lips. “So would she be The One?” Marcus asked with an irreverent smirk.  
  
“Shut up!” Dayzee said with a little blush. “Just whom might your One be, by the way?”  
  
“That’s easy - Catherine Bach.”  
  
“Who?” She thought it over. “Oh you mean, Daisy Duke? Isn’t she like -”  
  
“Yeah, she’s older now but come on, she’s still very doable. I could go Cougar.”  
  
“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now.”  
  
“What would you rather talk about?”  
  
Dayzee wrested a hand free and slipped it between their bodies, grazing him with her fingers. “I have some ideas,” she said in a whisper.  
  
Marcus’s eyes became hooded and smoky. “Forget talking, woman.”  
  
And then he kissed her, kissed her hard on the lips…._  
  
Dayzee was still smiling over that sweet memory from a week ago as she turned onto a side street and pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot in front of the Forrester International building. She took a moment to catch her breath as her hand came to linger on her flat stomach. She still wasn’t quite used to driving on the opposite side of the road; it always made her a little nervous, actually, which was insane because she had faced down drug dealers and pimps before, one of whom had even held a gun to her face and threatened to shoot.  
  
Those days at Skid Row seemed so long ago, like another lifetime, really. She had come such a long way, thanks to Stephanie (God rest her soul) and Marcus (God love him). She now had a whole new life she never could have even dreamt about when she was younger. Sometimes she felt guilty for having it so good when others had so little. Marcus often had to try to convince her she deserved to be happy; that she deserved a good life.  
  
And her life was good - great, to be honest. She had a loving, handsome, faithful husband and was stepmommy to a precocious and adorable little girl. She had a nice home and never had to wonder where her next meal was coming from anymore; never had to worry about finding a dry place to sleep in a rainstorm. She was all too content.  
  
Dayzee killed the Espace’s engine and hopped out of the vehicle, dropping to the ground on her high heels. She walked inside the building to discover the place bustling as per the usual. The receptionist Lucinda spotted her and waggled her bejeweled fingers at her.  
  
 _“Bonjour, Madame,”_ Lucinda said in that clunky, faux-French accent of hers.  
  
 _“Bonjour,_ Lucinda,” Dayzee greeted her in return with a smile. “How goes it?”  
  
“Oh it’s been such a busy day, what with the Spring fashion show coming up. And then we have been prepping the legal offices all day for the new arrivals.”  
  
“You’re getting a new legal team?”  
  
“Well just two people, really. A man and his junior counsel. Your brother-in-law Carter holds down the fort just fine in Los Angeles but he’s got to be a bit overwhelmed at times and you know, Thorne thought we needed someone on site, just in case.”  
  
“I see,” Dayzee said. One could always count on Lucinda to have all of the latest office gossip and being ever-so-willing to share it all.  
  
The phone on Lucinda’s desk rang to life and Dayzee offered the older woman a wave before heading off to find her husband. She guessed he would either be in a meeting or in the fitting room. She’d start looking in his dressing room first.  
  
She was halfway down the hall when she spotted Thomas Forrester coming her way. His eyes lit up when he spotted her. “Dayzee, Dayzee, Dayzee,” he said. “Don’t you look especially beautiful today?”  
  
Dayzee shook her head. “You know you say that to all the girls.”  
  
“Just the pretty ones,” Thomas said. “You’re dressed up.” He gestured to her filmy blue dress and high heels that made her feel a little wobbly.”You didn’t have to go to all that trouble for me though.”  
  
“I didn’t put on this get-up for you.”  
  
“Oh, come on. You had to know you’d run into me today… Tell me when you’re going to leave Marcus and run away with me. I can have the jet gassed up and ready to go within the hour.”  
  
Dayzee rolled her eyes. “Speaking of hot air,” she said facetiously. “Anyway, Marcus is your uncle, in case you have forgotten.”  
  
“In name only,” Thomas returned. “Come on. Let’s leave this hustle and bustle behind, the rainy weather and gray skies, and go somewhere warm and tropical. You know that I adore you, Dayzee.”  
  
“That adoring feeling will pass the minute that new blonde intern Yvette comes this way.”  
  
Thomas clutched his chest dramatically. “You wound me. I’m being sincere here. We could have been so good together.”  
  
“Could have once upon a time, maybe,” Dayzee said. “But we both know that I belong with Marcus and you belong chasing skirts all over _gay Paris.”_  
  
“Touche.”  
  
They both laughed.  
  
“Anyway… If you’re looking for Marcus, he’s in Steffy’s office,” Thomas said, seeming to take some joy in saying that as he waved goodbye to her and zipped off.  
  
Dayzee sighed. She never really could take Thomas seriously. She was reminded over and over again that she had made the right choice to marry Marcus.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she walked determinedly towards Steffy’s office. She was trying not to let it show, but seeing Steffy always made her feel a tad bit… uneasy. Steffy was this bright, shining star that eclipsed everyone and everything, and not only that, she seemed to only tolerate Dayzee now because she was Marcus’s wife and she and Marcus were best buddies.  
  
Dayzee reminded herself to stay calm, appear cool and settled, and rise above it all.  
  
The door to Steffy’s office was cracked and Dayzee got a grand eyeful of Steffy cuddled against Marcus’s chest, head resting on his broad shoulder as she lamented, “I don’t get Liam. I just don’t understand why he continually chooses to chase after a woman who could never love him as much as I do.” A tear glistened on her cheek. Dayzee couldn’t ever remember really seeing Steffy cry before.  
  
“Stef, please don’t waste another tear on that guy. If he can’t see what a gem you are, then he doesn’t deserve you,” Marcus returned, his hand moving to her back and rubbing it gently in small, slow circles.  
  
Dayzee sighed softly. Here she had come to surprise Marcus with big news - not to mention an offer for lunch - and he’d been the one to surprise her. Of course she knew with not a question in her mind that Marcus wasn’t stepping out on her with Steffy - he never would do a thing like that to betray Dayzee - but it was hard not to feel inferior in the face of someone of Steffy’s caliber.  
  
She was trying to decide whether to stay and announce her presence or just go home when Steffy looked up and spotted her. Her lips turned down in a grimace. She pulled away from Marcus. “Your wife is here,” she said in a clipped tone of voice.  
  
Marcus looked up and broke out into a big smile. “Daze, honey, what are you doing here?”  
  
Dayzee offered Marcus a smile. “I was just passing this way and wondered if you had a free hour to go with me to lunch.”  
  
Marcus grinned. “Just passing by, huh? In your best night-out-on-the-town clothes?” He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “No, really. What’s the occasion?”  
  
She spotted Steffy roll her eyes and she squared her shoulders anew. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said in as saucy a voice as she could muster. She rested her hands on his shoulders. “So can you get away for an hour or so?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’ll have to ask the boss lady,” he said. He turned to look at Steffy with pleading, puppy dog eyes. “Steffy-” he started.  
  
She waved a hand. “It’s fine, Marcus. Go out and have some lunch with your wife. I’ll hold down the fort till you get back.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I’m sure,” Steffy said. She sounded a little more obliging now. “Have a good time.”  
  
“Thanks,” Marcus said. “Can I bring you back anything?”  
  
“Nope. I’m good in the way of food,” Steffy said. “You two kids have a blast.”  
  
“Thank you, Steffy,” Dayzee said graciously.  
  
Steffy barely acknowledged her with a shrug. Marcus grabbed his coat off the back of a chair and slipped it over Dayzee’s shoulders. She snuggled into it and his embrace as they walked out of Steffy’s office.  
  
“Can’t believe she let you go with me,” Dayzee whispered.  
  
Marcus chuckled. “Are you still on that whole ‘Steffy can’t stand me’ kick?”  
  
“Well, I don’t think she likes me all that much. Or maybe I’m just feeling hypersensitive today because -”  
  
“Because why?” Marcus’s dark, almond-shaped eyes glittered with intrigue.  
  
“Never mind. Let’s just go.” She grabbed his hand and together, they headed outside.


End file.
